5. Aventüre
Das fünfte Abenteuer des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 270 bis 330. Zusammenfassung Da man erkannt hat, dass Kriemhild Siegfried zu seiner Hilfeleistung motivierte, versucht man beim Siegesfest, ihn mit Kriemhild zu ködern, um weiterhin seiner Hilfe sicher zu sein. Während des Festes tauschen Kriemhild und Siegfried liebevolle Blicke. Dichtung Fünftes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried Kriemhilden zuerst ersah 270 Man sah die Helden täglich nun reiten an den Rhein, Die bei dem Hofgelage gerne wollten sein Und den Königen zu Liebe kamen in das Land. Man gab ihrer Vielen beides, Ross und Gewand. 271 Es war auch das Gestühle allen schon bereit, Den Höchsten und den Besten, so hörten wir Bescheid, Zweiunddreißig Fürsten zu dem Hofgelag: Da zierten um die Wette sich die Frauen für den Tag. 272 Gar geschäftig sah man Geiselher das Kind. Die Heimischen und Fremden empfieng er holdgesinnt Mit Gernot seinem Bruder und beider Mannen da. Wohl grüßten sie die Degen, wie es nach Ehren geschah. 273 Viel goldrother Sättel führten sie ins Land, Zierliche Schilde und herrlich Gewand Brachten sie zu Rheine bei dem Hofgelag. Mancher Ungesunde hieng der Freude wieder nach. 274 Die wund zu Bette liegend vordem gelitten Noth, Die durften nun vergeßen, wie bitter sei der Tod; Die Siechen und die Kranken vergaß man zu beklagen. Es freute sich ein Jeder entgegen festlichen Tagen: 275 Wie sie da leben wollten in gastlichem Genuß! Wonnen ohne Maßen, der Freuden Ueberfluß Hatten alle Leute, so viel man immer fand: Da hub sich große Wonne über Gunthers ganzes Land. 276 An einem Pfingstmorgen sah man sie alle gehn Wonniglich gekleidet, viel Degen ausersehn, Fünftausend oder drüber, dem Hofgelag entgegen. Da hub um die Wette sich viel Kurzweil allerwegen. 277 Der Wirth hatt im Sinne, was er schon längst erkannt, Wie von ganzem Herzen der Held von Niederland Seine Schwester liebe, sah er sie gleich noch nie, Der man das Lob der Schönheit vor allen Jungfrauen lieh. 278 Er sprach: "Nun rathet Alle, Freund oder Unterthan, Wie wir das Hofgelage am besten stellen an, Daß man uns nicht schelte darum nach dieser Zeit; Zuletzt doch an den Werken liegt das Lob, das man uns beut." 279 Da sprach zu dem Könige von Metz Herr Ortewein: "Soll dieß Hofgelage mit vollen Ehren sein, So laßt eure Gäste die schönen Kinder sehn, Denen so viel Ehren in Burgundenland geschehn. 280 "Was wäre Mannes Wonne, was freut' er sich zu schaun, Wenn nicht schöne Mägdelein und herrliche Fraun? Drum laßt eure Schwester vor die Gäste gehn." Der Rath war manchem Helden zu hoher Freude geschehn. 281 "Dem will ich gerne folgen," der König sprach da so. Alle, die's erfuhren, waren darüber froh. Er entbot es Frauen Uten und ihrer Tochter schön, Daß sie mit ihren Maiden hin zu Hofe sollten gehn. 282 Da ward aus den Schreinen gesucht gut Gewand, So viel man eingeschlagen der lichten Kleider fand, Der Borten und der Spangen; des lag genug bereit. Da zierte sich gar minniglich manche waidliche Maid. 283 Mancher junge Recke wünschte heut so sehr, Daß er wohlgefallen möchte den Frauen hehr, Das er dafür nicht nähme ein reiches Königsland: Sie sahen die gar gerne, die sie nie zuvor gekannt. 284 Da ließ der reiche König mit seiner Schwester gehn Hundert seiner Recken, zu ihrem Dienst ersehn Und dem ihrer Mutter, die Schwerter in der Hand: Das war das Hofgesinde in der Burgunden Land. 285 Ute die reiche sah man mit ihr kommen, Die hatte schöner Frauen sich zum Geleit genommen Hundert oder drüber, geschmückt mit reichem Kleid. Auch folgte Kriemhilden manche waidliche Maid. 286 Aus einer Kemenate sah man sie alle gehn: Da muste heftig Drängen von Helden bald geschehn, Die alle harrend standen, ob es möchte sein, Daß sie da fröhlich sähen dieses edle Mägdelein. 287 Da kam die Minnigliche, wie das Morgenroth Tritt aus trüben Wolken. Da schied von mancher Noth, Der sie im Herzen hegte, was lange war geschehn. Er sah die Minnigliche nun gar herrlich vor sich stehn. 288 Von ihrem Kleide leuchtete mancher edle Stein; Ihre rosenrothe Farbe gab wonniglichen Schein. Was Jemand wünschen mochte, er muste doch gestehn, Daß er hier auf Erden noch nicht so Schönes gesehn. 289 Wie der lichte Vollmond vor den Sternen schwebt, Des Schein so hell und lauter sich aus den Wolken hebt, So glänzte sie in Wahrheit vor andern Frauen gut: Das mochte wohl erhöhen den zieren Helden den Muth. 290 Die reichen Kämmerlinge schritten vor ihr her; Die hochgemuthen Degen ließen es nicht mehr: Sie drängten, daß sie sähen die minnigliche Maid. Siegfried dem Degen war es lieb und wieder leid. 291 Er sann in seinem Sinne: "Wie dacht ich je daran, Daß ich dich minnen sollte? das ist ein eitler Wahn; Soll ich dich aber meiden, so wär ich sanfter todt." Er ward von Gedanken oft bleich und oft wieder roth. 292 Da sah man den Sigelindensohn so minniglich da stehn, Als wär er entworfen auf einem Pergamen Von guten Meisters Händen: gern man ihm zugestand, Daß man nie im Leben so schönen Helden noch fand. 293 Die mit Kriemhilden giengen, die hießen aus den Wegen Allenthalben weichen: dem folgte mancher Degen. Die hochgetragnen Herzen freute man sich zu schaun: Man sah in hohen Züchten viel der herrlichen Fraun. 294 Da sprach von Burgunden der König Gernot: "Dem Helden, der so gütlich euch seine Dienste bot, Gunther, lieber Bruder, dem bietet hier den Lohn Vor allen diesen Recken: des Rathes spricht man mir nicht Hohn. 295 "Heißet Siegfrieden zu meiner Schwester kommen, Daß ihn das Mägdlein grüße: das bringt uns immer Frommen: Die niemals Recken grüßte, soll sein mit Grüßen pflegen, Daß wir uns so gewinnen diesen zierlichen Degen." 296 Des Wirthes Freunde giengen dahin, wo man ihn fand; Sie sprachen zu dem Recken aus dem Niederland: "Der König will erlauben, ihr sollt zu Hofe gehn, Seine Schwester soll euch grüßen: die Ehre soll euch geschehn." 297 Der Rede ward der Degen in seinem Muth erfreut: Er trug in seinem Herzen Freude sonder Leid, Daß er der schönen Ute Tochter sollte sehn. In minniglichen Züchten empfieng sie Siegfrieden schön. 298 Als sie den Hochgemuthen vor sich stehen sah, Ihre Farbe ward entzündet; die Schöne sagte da: "Willkommen, Herr Siegfried, ein edler Ritter gut." Da ward ihm von dem Gruße gar wohl erhoben der Muth. 299 Er neigte sich ihr minniglich, als er den Dank ihr bot. Da zwang sie zu einander sehnender Minne Noth; Mit liebem Blick der Augen sahn einander an Der Held und auch das Mägdelein; das ward verstohlen gethan. 300 Ward da mit sanftem Drucke geliebkost weiße Hand In herzlicher Minne, das ist mir unbekannt. Doch kann ich auch nicht glauben, sie hättens nicht gethan. Liebebedürftige Herzen thäten Unrecht daran. 301 Zu des Sommers Zeiten und in des Maien Tagen Durft er in seinem Herzen nimmer wieder tragen So viel hoher Wonne, als er da gewann, Da die ihm an der Hand gieng, die der Held zu minnen sann. 302 Da gedachte mancher Recke: "Hei! wär mir so geschehn, Daß ich so bei ihr gienge, wie ich ihn gesehn, Oder bei ihr läge! das nähm ich willig hin." Es diente nie ein Recke so gut noch einer Königin. 303 Aus welchen Königs Landen ein Gast gekommen war, Er nahm im ganzen Saale nur dieser beiden wahr. Ihr ward erlaubt zu küssen den waidlichen Mann: Ihm ward in seinem Leben nie so Liebes gethan. 304 Von Dänemark der König hub an und sprach zur Stund: "Des hohen Grußes willen liegt gar Mancher wund, Wie ich wohl hier gewahre, von Siegfriedens Hand: Gott laß ihn nimmer wieder kommen in der Dänen Land." 305 Da hieß man allenthalben weichen aus den Wegen Kriemhild der Schönen; manchen kühnen Degen Sah man wohlgezogen mit ihr zur Kirche gehn. Bald ward von ihr geschieden dieser Degen ausersehn. 306 Da gieng sie zu dem Münster und mit ihr viel der Fraun. Da war in solcher Zierde die Königin zu schaun, Daß da hoher Wünsche mancher ward verloren; Sie war zur Augenweide viel der Recken auserkoren. 307 Kaum erharrte Siegfried, bis schloß der Messgesang; Er mochte seinem Heile des immer sagen Dank, Daß ihm so gewogen war, die er im Herzen trug: Auch war er der Schönen nach Verdiensten hold genug. 308 Als sie aus dem Münster nach der Messe kam, Lud man wieder zu ihr den Helden lobesam. Da begann ihm erst zu danken die minnigliche Maid, Daß er vor allen Recken so kühn gefochten im Streit. 309 "Nun lohn euch Gott, Herr Siegfried," sprach das schöne Kind, "Daß ihr das verdientet, daß euch die Recken sind So hold mit ganzer Treue, wie sie zumal gestehn." Da begann er Frau Kriemhilden minniglich anzusehn. 310 "Stäts will ich ihnen dienen," sprach Stegfried der Degen, "Und will mein Haupt nicht eher zur Ruhe niederlegen, Bis ihr Wunsch geschehen, so lang mein Leben währt: Das thu ich, Frau Kriemhild, daß ihr mir Minne gewährt." 311 Innerhalb zwölf Tagen, so oft es neu getagt, Sah man bei dem Degen die wonnigliche Magd, So sie zu Hofe durfte vor ihren Freunden gehn. Der Dienst war dem Recken aus großer Liebe geschehn. 312 Freude und Wonne und lauten Schwerterschall Vernahm man alle Tage vor König Gunthers Saal, Davor und darinnen von manchem kühnen Mann. Von Ortwein und Hagen wurden Wunder viel gethan. 313 Was man zu üben wünschte, dazu sah man bereit In völligem Maße die Degen kühn im Streit. Da machten vor den Gästen die Recken sich bekannt; Es war eine Zierde König Gunthers ganzem Land. 314 Die lange wund gelegen, wagten sich an den Wind: Sie wollten kurzweilen mit des Königs Ingesind, Schirmen mit den Schilden und schießen manchen Schaft. Des halfen ihnen Viele; sie hatten größliche Kraft. 315 Bei dem Hofgelage ließ sie der Wirth verpflegen Mit der besten Speise; es durfte sich nicht regen Nur der kleinste Tadel, der Fürsten mag entstehn; Man sah ihn jetzo freundlich hin zu seinen Gästen gehn. 316 Er sprach: "Ihr guten Recken, bevor ihr reitet hin, So nehmt meine Gaben: also fleht mein Sinn, Ich will euch immer danken; verschmäht nicht mein Gut: Es unter euch zu theilen hab ich willigen Muth." 317 Die vom Dänenlande sprachen gleich zur Hand: "Bevor wir wieder reiten heim in unser Land, Gewährt uns stäten Frieden: das ist uns Recken noth; Uns sind von euern Degen viel der lieben Freunde todt." 318 Genesen von den Wunden war Lüdegast derweil; Der Vogt des Sachsenlandes war bald vom Kampfe heil. Etliche Todte ließen sie im Land. Da gieng der König Gunther hin, wo er Siegfrieden fand. 319 Er sprach zu dem Recken: "Nun rath mir, wie ich thu. Unsre Gäste wollen reiten morgen fruh Und gehn um stäte Sühne mich und die Meinen an: Nun rath, kühner Degen, was dich dünke wohlgethan. 320 "Was mir die Herrn bieten, das will ich dir sagen: Was fünfhundert Mähren an Gold mögen tragen, Das bieten sie mir gerne für ihre Freiheit an." Da sprach aber Siegfried: "Das wär übel gethan. 321 "Ihr sollt sie beide ledig von hinnen laßen ziehn; Nur daß die edeln Recken sich hüten fürderhin Vor feindlichem Reiten her in euer Land, Laßt euch zu Pfande geben der beiden Könige Hand." 322 "Dem Rathe will ich folgen." So giengen sie hindann. Seinen Widersachern ward es kundgethan, Des Golds begehre Niemand, das sie geboten eh. Daheim den lieben Freunden war nach den heermüden weh. 323 Viel Schilde schatzbeladen trug man da herbei: Das theilt' er ungewogen seinen Freunden frei, An fünfhundert Marken und Manchem wohl noch mehr; Gernot rieth es Gunthern, dieser Degen kühn und hehr. 324 Um Urlaub baten alle, sie wollten nun hindann. Da kamen die Gäste vor Kriemhild heran Und dahin auch, wo Frau Ute saß, die Königin. Es zogen nie mehr Degen so wohl beurlaubt dahin. 325 Die Herbergen leerten sich, als sie von dannen ritten. Doch verblieb im Lande mit herrlichen Sitten Der König mit den Seinen und mancher edle Mann: Die giengen alle Tage zu Frau Kriemhild heran. 326 Da wollt auch Urlaub nehmen Siegfried der gute Held, Verzweifelnd zu erwerben, worauf sein Sinn gestellt. Der König hörte sagen, er wolle nun hindann: Geiselher der junge ihn von der Reise gewann. 327 "Wohin, edler Siegfried, wohin reitet ihr? Hört meine Bitte, bleibt bei den Recken hier, Bei Gunther dem König und bei seinem Lehn: Hier sind viel schöne Frauen, die läßt man euch gerne sehn." 328 Da sprach der starke Siegfried: "So laßt die Rosse stehn. Von hinnen wollt ich reiten, das laß ich mir vergehn. Tragt auch hinweg die Schilde: wohl wollt ich in mein Land: Davon hat mich Herr Geiselher mit großen Treuen gewandt." 329 So verblieb der Kühne dem Freund zu Liebe dort. Auch wär ihm in den Landen an keinem andern Ort So wohl als hier geworden: daher es nun geschah, Daß er alle Tage die schöne Kriemhild ersah. 330 Ihrer hohen Schönheit willen der Degen da verblieb. Mit mancher Kurzweile man nun die Zeit vertrieb; Nur zwang ihn ihre Minne, die schuf ihm oftmals Noth; Darum hernach der Kühne lag zu großem Jammer todt. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied